Pleasurable Measures
by Mettlei
Summary: Itachi comes home after a long day of work and immediately gets accused of cheating by his long time boyfriend, Deidara. Itachi then uses certain ways to convince Deidara that he's not cheating on him. Yaoi, roleplay and a little force. Co-Written with Dana-Eliza!


_Meti: alright people, this story was already published on Dana's profile... it was out there for few days... but it got deleted by FanFiction...so we decided to post it on my profile this time... those who already read it and hoped this is a new story...sorry about that._

_..._

Dana: another colab between Meti and I! And this time I got the story^^

_Meti: I got to be the seme-Itachi this time! *evil chuckle*_

Dana: And I got to be uke Deidara... Itachi uses some force on him, so be warned!

_Meti as Itachi_

Dana as Deidara

_...Pleasurable Measures..._

_Itachi sighed, turning the key in the locker. He was finally home after a long and hard day in the office. The work had been just way too much lately and he was constantly tired. As he walked in his and his boyfriend's shared apartment, he wanted nothing more than a joyous, sexy Deidara come and greet him with a big wet kiss... But it didn't look like that would happen. Walking into the living room, he was one step away from panicking... It was a mess, there were...Wait, those were his clothes on the floor? "Dei?" he called out. On the inside he was freaking out that they were under an attack or something._

'That asshole!' Deidara yelled at no one in particular. 'Fucking laptop!' He threw it into the living room where he heard it breaking. After a few more minutes rummaging through different drawers, throwing all Itachi's stuff out of their shared bedroom, he heard his name being called. So he was home already. Determined to throw Itachi out once and for all, he walked into the living room. 'You son of a bitch! How could you do this to me!' he screamed at his shocked boyfriend.

_Itachi stood in the middle of the living room, his jaw hanging down and his brain trying to gather the pieces. He looked over the damage. His laptop was ruined, that was for sure, but it seemed he had a bigger problem. Deidara was looking at him with pure venom, the blue eyes sparkling with anger, the usually pouty lips in a thin angry line. Itachi really didn't know what he had done. He had no idea, so he lifted his arms in a peaceful gesture. "Dei...calm down... what happened?"_

'Ooh, like you don't know that,' Deidara responded accusingly. 'You're fucking around behind my back with that precious coworker of yours.' He felt tears sting his eyes, but he would stay strong. No one would ever cheat on him. He was too good for that. He had loved Itachi with all he had and this was how Itachi thanked him for that?

_Realization dawned on him. He should have known Deidara would snoop around in his mails. "Dei... he's just a college. We work together, so he wanted to have a drink with me and others. I don't see anything wrong with that! And I didn't even go!" Deidara had always been very jealous and frankly Itachi didn't know how to deal with it. He really loved his blonde partner, but the drama was pissing him off. He tried not to show it though. He stepped forward wanting to hug Deidara._

Deidara took a step back when he saw Itachi getting closer. 'Fuck that. You did go. You've been late almost every day of the week. Do you think I'm stupid? You're just with him while I'm sitting here all alone.' He saw something flash in Itachi's eyes. Was he angry? Itachi didn't have the right to be angry! He should be the only one angry here! When Itachi even dared to open his arms and welcome him into a hug, he was done. No playing around this time. Deidara raised a fist and hit Itachi right against his jaw. That would serve him right. Itachi would've gotten the message now, so Deidara would continue his angry throwing out stuff. He walked away and went back to the bedroom.

_Watching his angry boyfriend go for their bedroom Itachi raised his hand to his stinging jaw. Deidara was taking it too far. He was faithful, damn it. He really was and Deidara never gave him the chance to explain, he didn't even listen to anything he said... Itachi was angry, he was seething actually. He always did everything what Deidara wanted... Anything just to make his angel happy and satisfied with him. With his hands in fists he stormed for the bedroom. Deidara was in the process of throwing out his underwear from the drawers. "Fucking stop that!" he snarled. Grabbing hold of a thin arm, he spun the blonde around and smashed him with the back against the drawers. "Do you ever listen to what I say? I'm NOT cheating on you!" He was shouting, but he didn't care anymore._

Fear crossed Deidara first. Itachi had never used so much force before. But then the words sunk in and Deidara felt just as angry as Itachi was. 'Yeah, right. I see you staring at other guys. You like their asses don't you. You picture yourself fucking them while I'm right next to you, but I guess my little ass isn't enough for you anymore. It can't pleasure you the way it used to, right?'

_Itachi didn't say anything. There was nothing to say and if he would, Deidara wouldn't really listen anyway. He guessed it was anger that made him fist Deidara's blonde locks in a steel grip. He ignored the painful cry as he pushed his boyfriend for their queen sized bed. Deidara fought him mercilessly and screamed at him angrily, but Itachi was just stronger and bigger. Deidara ended up with the knees on the floor and chest on the bed, the pretty face pressed in the sheets with Itachi's hand keeping it there by the hair. "I'll show you how it can satisfy me Dei..." was all he said, fighting Deidara's jeans open with no care in his moves._

First when his face was pressed into the duvet, he wasn't really aware of what was happening. But as soon as he heard the words, it hit him. With all his might he tried to push Itachi off, but he was just not strong enough. 'Itachi, get fucking off me!' he yelled, but his boyfriend wouldn't listen. A hand was fumbling with his jeans and if Deidara wouldn't do something any time soon, he was in some serious shit. He grabbed the hand and pushed it away, his nails leaving scratches everywhere.

_Itachi stopped the struggling by pulling on the blonde golden locks, hearing a choked whimper. He knew he was hurting his boyfriend, but Deidara had hurt his feelings. He ripped the jeans open, the button falling on the carpet forgotten. The jeans went down no matter how Deidara tried to fight him. His hands were getting nasty scratch marks, but he just had to catch the thin wrists with one hand. He pressed them on the bed above Deidara's head and still had one hand free. The free hand connected with the naked ass cheek, immediately leaving a red mark. Deidara yelped in a shocked way, but he didn't stop. He brought his hand down again, making the pretty flesh tremble. "Oh it can still satisfy me Dei... Just the thought of your little ass gets me hard. I don't dream of others Dei. It's always you and you should know it by now..."_

Deidara tried to squirm away from the abusing hand, but Itachi just hit him again. He couldn't get away from it and he couldn't stand Itachi's words. Like hell he was the only one Itachi ever dreamed about. But his response never came. Only the choked sounds of pain left his mouth every time a hand connected with his ass.

_"See, I love it Dei. Your skin gets angry red. Your little ass is just asking...begging me to abuse it every way I can." Itachi was getting breathless and he was definitely getting hard...and fast. Shifting back a bit, he changed his hold on his lover. He once more held the blonde down by the hair. He knew very well that Deidara won't have the will to hurt him when he would do what was on his mind. Itachi grabbed a reddened ass cheek in his hand, squeezing it hard as he parted the perky moulds of flesh roughly, revealing a pretty pink opening for his hungry eyes. Hearing Deidara mumble something angry in the sheets he dove forward, not hesitating to fully push his tongue in the tightness._

Somehow he had started blushing when Itachi said that he loved Deidara's ass. The abusing he wasn't so sure about though. What was Itachi planning on doing? He felt his ass cheeks parting and knew Itachi was staring at it. 'Fucking pervert, always staring at asses,' he grumbled into the sheets. And then when he least expected it, a tongue was wriggling inside of him. He couldn't stop the moan from leaving his lips. He loved it when Itachi used his tongue on him.

_He wasn't about to deny the 'pervert' part, he did though fix how Deidara said 'asses'... The blonde still hadn't realized he only wanted Deidara's, no one else's. Pulling back to breathe, he watched the pink ring of muscles wink at him, shining wetly from his drool that still connected his mouth with the wrinkly skin. "Hmm Dei... nice sounds... You like it, don't you... My tongue fucking you feels nice huh?" He smirked, hearing Deidara gasp. Itachi was ready to bet everything he had that his blonde lover was blushing the pretty face off right now. He didn't usually talk much during sex... Not really waiting for an answer, he pressed his tongue back inside, stretching and wetting the opening, trying to get deeper than was possible. He spanked the already red flesh again, feeling the muscled constrict around his tongue, pulling it deeper._

What the hell was happening? He had never seen or heard Itachi like this before. Asking if it was nice, of course it was nice. He knew Deidara liked to be fucked by his tongue, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. Not that he could when the tongue was already back inside of him. 'Aah, I-Itachi, fuck...' He felt the spank vibrate through his body and then the tongue, the tongue. It was so deep. He moved his ass back against Itachi's face, asking for more, wanting more.

_Itachi smirked, hearing his name being moaned out. As soon as the tasty backside pressed back on his tongue, he pulled away. Letting go of the blonde hair, he put both his hands on an each ass cheek, stroking gently as if to soothe the pain he had caused. He felt Deidara shiver under his hands, but being gentle was not his intention. It was only so his boyfriend wouldn't try to break free now when he wasn't really restricting. He presumed Deidara might be just stunned by his actions. It didn't matter much to him right now, he was way too into what he was doing. His cock was twitching in his pants, watching Deidara squirm and fist the sheets when he used his hands to pull the cheeks apart. "Your ass does love it, see how you're pushing it back... asking for more... How could I want anything else...?" Leaning down just a bit he let his drool slip out of his mouth right on the wrinkled skin. His finger pressed against the little hole, rubbing it firmly before he pressed two inside._

Deidara breathed in deep when the tongue left him. He felt empty immediately and his ass kept pushing back towards Itachi. He just wanted a little more attention. Then a finger started playing with him and soon another finger. He felt them slide in and all he could do was moan loudly and try to push his ass back as far as possible, getting the fingers in completely. He hadn't forgotten what Itachi had said though and he still wanted to respond. He had to be strong and call Itachi out on cheating on him. 'Maybe because... Aah... because you, fuck. Hell, I don't know. Just fuck me already!' Okay, he had caved, but he just loved how the fingers were sliding in and out of him, fucking him roughly.

_"That's what you want Dei hmm. My big cock buried inside of you, fucking you rough and hard like an animal... like a little bitch in heat, huh?" Itachi was maybe crossing the line, but it seemed Deidara didn't mind or couldn't mind right now since he had started to literally finger-fuck the blonde. He added the third finger, pushing them inside to his knuckles, twisting them in the tight space before he roughly pulled them out just to push back inside harder. Deidara was now screaming something he didn't understand. He liked the state he got his lover in... He loved the way Deidara's golden skin was covered with a thin layer of pleasure of sweat... He loved the way the pink walls stretched around his intruding digits, wet sounds coming from their connection. He spat on it to hear more of the lewd sounds and growled when it worked._

Deidara was fisting the sheets tightly, just to hold something. The fingers were driving him crazy. He shivered and moaned like the little bitch Itachi called him. This wasn't good for his pride, but whatever. He had never had Itachi so rough before and secretly he liked it a lot. Mhmm, maybe not so secretly since he just literally screamed. The fingers kept thrusting inside of him and he knew Itachi was close to his prostate, but it seemed he was avoiding it on purpose. Was he teasing? A growl reached his ears and it was almost like the fingers got even rougher, really abusing him.

_Itachi stabbed Deidara's prostate and he knew he did, because he got a scream that bordered with pleasure and insanity. He loved to hear Deidara's sounds, he really did, but he pulled his fingers out straight after that, receiving a sob. "Get your little ass on the bed and get on all fours!" To emphasize his words, he smacked the round backside. Standing up he watched his lover obey his order._

Deidara's knees were shaking when he tried standing up and it took him a long time before he actually was on the bed. Normally he wouldn't have listened to an order, but something in Itachi's voice just made him shiver. It was so animalistic and raw. He just had to obey. He was on all fours, his ass towards Itachi. He wriggled it a bit, trying to seduce Itachi in fucking him.

_"You're so beautiful Dei... I would never find anything better even if I tried." Itachi said calmly while taking off his clothes, dropping them on the floor, not really caring. Naked and sporting a hard erection he got on the bed, his mind focused on naked golden skin, wanting more and everything of that. He ripped Deidara's shirt off the delicate frame, the jeans were roughly yanked off as well... The thought that he might be too rough did cross his mind, but he didn't let it linger. How could he after he had seen the little backside wriggle for him... It looked so good. His hand automatically went for under the pillows where they had left the lube this morning. "Tell me Dei... don't you trust me at all? Do you really think I do these kind of things with someone else behind your back, then come home and do it with you? You think that low of me?"_

While the clothes were yanked off him, he tried his best to stay in the same position. He didn't care that his shirt was ripped apart or that his jeans made his skin feel raw. He moaned softly when Itachi's erection came in sight, but it disappeared again when Itachi leaned forward for something. The words hit him hard. He felt guilty about it all, but he just couldn't help feeling jealous. He just thought that Itachi was so beautiful, so perfect and what was he really? He was a stuck up bitch. 'Maybe you should?'

_Itachi blinked forgetting his arousal for a moment. He paused in the middle of covering his cock with the lube, but then restarted the action. If Deidara really felt this insecure, then he better fix it and do it good. He got behind his lover until his wet erection pressed between the firm buttocks. Leaning over Deidara's back and pressing his chest against it, he moved the blonde hair over one shoulder, licking the delicate ear. "Never!" he whispered and then leaned back up, grabbing slender thighs. He spread Deidara's legs widely, aligning his weeping cock with the quivering entrance... "Come Dei... push back, take me in."_

Deidara shivered when the whispered word settled in. So he would not cheat? Was Deidara really worth staying for? He would just make himself worth staying for! He began pushing back slowly, uncertain if he was doing it right. But then the head opened him wide and he moaned loudly. He kept pushing back and heard a groan leave Itachi as he slid further. When his ass was pressed against Itachi's upper legs, meaning Itachi was fully inside of him, he held still. His walls clenched around the cock, loving the familiar feeling of being completely filled up.

_Itachi was losing his mind because of the tightness and familiar heat sheathing him... Nothing was better than this feeling. He could only grab hold of narrow sexy hips and watch his cock stretch the wrinkled skin, the hole swallowing him whole... It was maddening. There was no helping, he let a low moan slip from his lips hearing Deidara's delighted sounds. "Fuck Dei... you feel so good. Start moving. I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock!"_

Deidara obeyed immediately. He felt Itachi's cock slide out of him as he leaned forward and then with a hard thrust, he let his hips snap back. He moaned when their skins slapped together. He did it again and again, but soon wanted a faster pace. His knees felt all tingly and might cave in soon, but he couldn't fall down now. He needed to pleasure Itachi. He squeezed his walls tightly around the cock again and held it while he himself fucked Itachi.

_"Mm that's right Dei... so good, you move so perfectly. Wriggle your little ass for me." Itachi was doing everything he could not to take full control and fuck his lover the hardest he had ever done. He just wanted Deidara to ask for it. He could very well see the lean and lithe body shaking all over from pleasure and to trigger it, he bucked his hips forward the next time Deidara pushed back, knowing that this way there was no way he wouldn't brush the prostate._

'Aah, fuck! Yes, right there, Itachi. Fuck me right there!' He needed more of that pure pleasure. He needed his lover to fuck him like only he could. Itachi knew all the right places he needed to be touched. Deidara kept fucking himself on Itachi's cock, hoping his boyfriend would take over soon. His legs started to tremble more and if Itachi wasn't holding on to his hips, he might already have fallen down. 'Fuck me harder, Itachi,' he begged once more.

_The begging was pure music to his ears and an aphrodisiac for his libido. Growling he took hold of Deidara's thighs, lifting the small frame slightly while keeping the legs spread widely. He started to fuck his lover like he was asked to do, rough and hard, hearing their sweat slickened skin smacking together and watching the round backside shake with his brutal thrusts. Deidara's screams for more filled the room along with his own low grunts._

Deidara clawed at the sheets below him, trying to hold something in his fists. His screams echoed through the room and he was pretty sure the neighbors could hear him, but he didn't care much. He tried meeting Itachi's thrusts, but his body wouldn't move right anymore. So instead he just took the brutal thrusts and enjoyed them to the fullest. His body was starting to heat up and he felt something starting to tingle pretty badly.

_"Are you close Dei? Because this is how you're going to cum for me, without me touching your cock... You're going to cum just from the feeling of me being inside of you...taking you, you're mine!" Itachi knew he was leaving bruises on Deidara's thighs from the strength he was gripping them, he knew Deidara probably didn't even hear him right, but this was just so good and he was so close. The tight walls were squeezing his cock so deliciously and at the same time he had stretched his lover enough to move freely and hard... It was just bliss._

Deidara threw his head back. His moans became erratic and he couldn't say anything anymore. The way Itachi's cock was abusing his prostate, it was just amazing. He felt it coming closer and closer and then he came hard, all over the sheets below him. His body was shaking as Itachi kept hitting his prostate and soon his arms gave out, his face now back on the bed again.

_Deidara's orgasm caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting for the delicious looking hole grip him so tight and so hard that he could barely move. When Deidara went limp under him, he kept thrusting and Deidara moaning out his name as he did set him off, his eyes squeezed shut and he leaned down to bite on the delicate shoulder, releasing inside his lover. Shaking and breathing hard he pulled himself out and then turned Deidara on the back, cupping the sweaty flushed face. He pressed their foreheads together, his black eyes meeting the blue ones... he hadn't said it before, but he guessed this was the right time... "I love you."_

Blue eyes went wide and he stared at Itachi like it was the most amazing thing in the world. 'I love you too,' he whispered back.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Dana: I feel so violated...

_Meti: Thank you for reading and let us know what you think..._


End file.
